Dans tes bras pour toujours
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Lucrezia vient de sauver Rome. Là où les hommes de sa famille ont échoués, elle y à réussie. Retrouvant enfin Cesare, elle va désormais devoir faire face aux problèmes que sa grossesse va entraîner, et aussi trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de son mari Giovanni Sforza... Reprise des scènes entre Cesare et Lucrezia de l'épisode 9 de la saison 1 aux yeux de Lucrezia.


**Hello les amis ! :D Et voici mon 23eme OS sur The Borgias, et comme je l'avais dit, le dernier sur la saison 1 ! On peut dire qu'il m'a donnée du fil à retordre et qu'il est beaucoup plus long que les autres, pour deux choses, déjà je reprends trois scènes au lieu d'une dans ce OS et j'en ai rajoutée une très grosse, qui est en fait un souvenir d'enfance de Lucrezia. Ce souvenir aurait pu être un OS à lui seul, mais j'ai eu envie de le mettre dans ce OS et j'espère que cela fera bien ! Je reprends donc ici les scènes entre Cesare et Lucrezia du dernier épisode de la saison 1 aux yeux de Lucrezia, en apportant pas mal de choses ;)**

**J'espère de tout coeur que cela vous plaira à tous et je dédie tout particulièrement ce OS à ma fidèle lectrice Sadi, qui à lu tout mes OS et qui m'encourage toujours, merci infiniment à toi ! :D **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à très bientôt ! ;) Roza-Maria.**

_**Réponses aux rewiews :**_

**Guest ~ Réponse à la review « Le Monstre » : Coucou Guest ! Je suis très contente que mes écrits plaisent et ne t'inquiète pas, si je n'ai pas encore écrit sur la saison 3, c'est parce que j'y vais dans l'ordre de la série, il fallait d'abord que j'écrive donc sur la saison 1 et sur la saison 2. Encore un OS sur la saison 1 et ensuite je passe à la saison 3 et il y'aura aussi des OS post-saison 3 :D J'espère de tout cœur que tu sera au rendez-vous et merci infiniment de me lire !**

* * *

><p>Elle s'avançait dans le plus long couloir du Vatican. Lucrezia se rappelait la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lors de sa visite du palais apostolique et de tous les autres bâtiments du Vatican qui était désormais la maison de son père, de leur famille. Elle n'aurait pu dire quelle pièce, quel couloir, quelle cour l'avait le plus impressionnée. Ils étaient baignés dans le soleil d'une belle journée d'été. Aujourd'hui cependant, ce couloir était sombre, comme le temps gris de Rome. Comme la situation de Rome.<p>

Lucrezia était épuisée. Et même si elle l'avait bien cachée jusqu'à maintenant, elle était aussi terrifiée. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue sur le champ de bataille aux côtés du roi de France, et qu'elle avait vu son frère Juan, en face d'elle de l'autre côté de la plaine, prêt à se faire tuer… Elle avait cru défaillir. Il avait fallu qu'elle puise dans toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'évanouir.

Elle ignorait encore quelle mouche l'avait piquée lorsqu'elle s'était élancée entre les deux armées, devenant une cible idéale pour les canons des français. Elle avait pariée sur le fait que Charles VIII n'ordonnerait pas qu'on lui tire dessus, mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait certaine. Elle sentait bien qu'elle l'avait charmée, mais était-ce suffisant pour tempérer sa soif de bataille ? Elle avait pris un gros risque et elle en avait conscience. Si le roi Charles avait eu envie de lancer les canons, elle serait en morte en plus de son frère Juan. Et elle aurait tué l'enfant qu'elle portait. L'enfant de Paolo.

Lucrezia avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'avait absolument pas pensée à un enfant, à Pesaro, à cette possibilité. Trop de problèmes l'accaparait alors. Mais elle en était heureuse. Car il fallait qu'elle soit honnête avec elle-même, quand bien même cela lui était douloureux, il était plus que certain qu'elle ne reverrait jamais Paolo. Elle eut envie de pleurer à cette idée mais ses yeux restèrent pourtant secs. Elle n'avait que bien trop pleurée à Pesaro. Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins elle garderait toujours quelque chose de Paolo. Son enfant. Le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Maintenant, elle était enfin de retour chez elle, à Rome. Mais pour combien de temps ? Elle avait fui Pesaro et Giovanni Sforza, sur l'insistance de Giulia, mais était-ce le souhait de son père ? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à Pesaro. Seigneur, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas. Retourner auprès de cette brute la répugnait autant que cela la désespérait. Elle pria pour que son père ne l'y oblige pas car cela pourrait être bien la première fois qu'elle lui désobéirait. Mais en même temps, les Sforza avait trahi les Borgia en ne leur donnant pas les hommes qu'ils avaient promis à sa famille en échange de son mariage lorsque la menace de l'armée française s'est fait sentir. Comment son père pourrait-il vouloir renouer avec cette famille ? Et aussi… Comment expliquer l'enfant qu'elle portait ? Voilà des mois qu'elle n'avait pas partagée le lit du seigneur Sforza, à son plus grand bonheur. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait faire passer son bébé pour celui de Giovanni.

Lucrezia ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Si elle avait temporairement sauvée Rome du pillage et de la ruine, l'avenir s'annonçait quand même sombre et compliquée. Il y'avait tant de problèmes qui menaçait ! Et elle était lasse de tout cela, si lasse. A cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit dans la villa de sa mère et y rester plonger durant des jours. Et elle voulait les bras de Cesare. Seigneur, il lui manquait tellement. C'était comme avoir un vide dans le cœur, un vide que même Paolo ne pouvait remplir. Elle était éloignée de lui depuis bien trop longtemps, il fallait qu'elle le voie, qu'elle le sente. Elle n'avait même pas envie de voir sa mère où son père. Elle voulait parler à Cesare en premier.

Tandis qu'elle avançait doucement, elle entendit soudainement une porte s'ouvrir et grincer bruyamment. Lucrezia ralentit son pas et regarda autour d'elle, mais ne voyant rien, elle finit par demander, un peu anxieuse :

- Qui est là ?

Personne ne lui répondit ce qui augmenta son angoisse. Allons, elle ne devait pas paniquer, elle était au Vatican, chez elle, à Rome. Personne ne lui voulait du mal ici. Pesaro et les Sforza était loin d'elle à présent. Alors des mains se fit sentir sur ses épaules et elle sursauta, effrayée, et attrapa la main vivement, qui se serra doucement. Mais quand elle tourna la tête et observa la main, elle l'a reconnut et elle sentit la joie et le soulagement l'envahir. Cesare ! Elle se retourna brusquement et découvrit le visage de son frère encapuchonné et elle sentit toutes ces peurs s'envoler en croisant les yeux de Cesare.

- Comme ces mains m'ont manqués ! S'exclama-t-elle, le visage rayonnant.

Cesare avait un petit sourire aux lèvres et il abaissa sa capuche afin d'attirer Lucrezia dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui. La jeune fille sentit la chaleur et la force de Cesare contre elle et elle s'abandonna à cette étreinte. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais quitter ses bras. Ses bras si durs et si doux à la fois qui la tenait fermement contre lui, comme si rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. C'était son vœu le plus cher, seigneur. Ne plus jamais quitter son frère. Cesare pressait sa joue contre ses cheveux et Lucrezia fermait les yeux. Pendant quelques instants, elle oublia absolument tout.

Cesare avait toujours eu le don de la rassurer, plus que n'importe qui, plus que sa propre mère. Pourtant, une petite fille réclame tout d'abord sa mère, habituellement, avant quiconque. Mais pas Lucrezia. Elle, c'était son frère qu'elle voulait enfant quand elle doutait où qu'elle avait mal. Et c'était encore lui qu'elle désirait, alors même qu'elle était adulte. Peut-être même plus que dans l'enfance.

Un jour, en juillet 1486, alors qu'elle huit ans, Rome subissait l'un des pires étés que le monde n'avait jamais connu. Pas un souffle d'air, un soleil tapant brûlait toute la ville et étouffait ses habitants. Cela était devenu tellement insupportable que leur père avait prévu de partir à la fin de la semaine dans une de leurs propriétés en bord de mer dans le sud, a Barri. Lucrezia était folle de bonheur à cette idée. Elle adorait la plage, l'océan, les longues journées à se baigner dans les plages isolés. Ces vacances était assez rares, leur père ayant toujours beaucoup à faire à Rome, en tant que vice-chancelier du pape Innocent VIII, et il n'aimait guère que sa famille parte sans lui, alors ils restait souvent à Rome. Mais cette fois-ci, même Rodrigo Borgia ne supportait plus cette chaleur, lui qui était pourtant habituée aux étés encore plus lourds en Espagne. Les années en Italie avaient affaibli sa résistance à la canicule.

Mais cette intense chaleur rendait aussi les gens sur les nerfs, impatients et agressif. Ce que Lucrezia ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle avait très chaud elle aussi, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle s'en prenait à tout le monde. Ce jour-là donc, Lucrezia vagabondait dans les appartements de ses parents, s'était arrêtée dans le bureau de son père, où elle observait une petite statuette en marbre d'une femme nue avec fascination. Quelle étrange création ! Mais son père devait lui trouver quelque chose de jolie, vu qu'il avait quand même payée le prix pour l'obtenir. Intriguée, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son père aimait tant cette petite statuette, Lucrezia avait grimpée sur la chaise du bureau afin d'essayer de prendre la statuette. Mais elle se révéla bien trop lourde et, perdant l'équilibre, Lucrezia tomba de la chaise, en lâchant la statue, qui alla s'écraser et se briser sur le sol tandis que Lucrezia se rattrapa quelque peu sur ses mains.

Elle ne se releva pas tout de suite, les genoux douloureux d'avoir claquée sur le sol dur. Lucrezia se maudit de sa bêtise. Maintenant elle aurait d'horribles bleus sur les jambes et papa ne serait vraiment pas content lorsqu'il découvrira la statue cassée ! Ca, la petite fille le savait, que son père allait la gronder. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel élan de colère.

Rodrigo Borgia entra dans son bureau une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les nerfs à vif, furieux de sa réunion du consistoire qui ne s'était pas du tout passée comme il l'avait prévu. Il découvrit alors sa fille de huit ans qui se relevait difficilement en gémissant de douleur et… sa statue de la déesse Vénus qu'il avait fait venir d'un artiste de France brisée en plusieurs morceaux sur le sol. Regardant la chaise tombée et Lucrezia se relever, il ne tardait pas à faire le lien et il laissa alors la colère qu'il avait retenue toute la journée exploser contre sa fille.

- Bon sang ! Par le diable et les enfers ! A-tu idée du prix que m'a coûtée cette statue, stupide enfant ? Ne pouvais-tu donc pas allez jouer ailleurs au lieu de venir briser mes objets ? Espèce de petite idiote, sort d'ici ! Sort d'ici immédiatement, je ne veux plus te voir devant ma vue avant nouvel ordre ! Tu ne viendras pas à Barri ! Ah non, je ne veux pas que tu brises les œuvres d'art que j'ai aussi là-bas ! Tu resteras ici, toute seule, ça t'aidera à réfléchir un peu !

Lucrezia regardait son père avait horreur, écarquillant les yeux de frayeur et ses petites lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça ! Elle était juste curieuse ! Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait si elle avait su que son papa serait si en colère ! Il ne criait jamais ainsi contre elle, d'habitude. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues et en voyant sa fille pleurer, Rodrigo se sentit comme le pire des hommes. Il aurait voulu se flageller comme jamais pour avoir fait pleurer la lumière de sa vie. Il allait s'avancer pour demander pardon à sa fille mais Lucrezia quitta alors la pièce en courant et en sanglotant. Rodrigo pensa à lui courir après mais se dit qu'il valait mieux la laisser se calmer un peu. Seigneur, qu'avait-il fait ? Toute la colère qu'il avait amassée aujourd'hui, il l'avait laissée sortir sur son adorable petite fille, pour une broutille de marbre ! Oh, bon Dieu. Il irait la trouver plus tard, avec un joli bijou où une belle robe. Où mieux encore, un bon petit gâteau, aux noisettes, son préféré, qu'il ferait faire spécialement pour elle et il lui demanderait pardon.

Mais ce qu'il ne sut pas tout de suite, c'est que Lucrezia était tellement bouleversée par les paroles de son père qu'elle courut pendant un moment qui lui parut des heures sans regarder où elle allait et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle se retrouva devant une grande échelle en bois et elle la monta sans hésiter avant de se retrouver sur le toit et de faire tomber l'échelle de colère. Alors seulement, Lucrezia se calma quelque peu et regarda autour d'elle et elle ne reconnut pas absolument pas cet endroit. Elle était dans une étroite ruelle qui abritait une écurie où certaines personnes passèrent en dessous. Elle avait montée sur ledit écurie, et maintenant qu'elle avait jetée l'échelle, elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait redescendre. Lucrezia s'avança un peu et découvrit avec horreur que l'échelle, visiblement très vieil, s'était brisée en deux sur le sol. Décidément, elle ne cessait de casser tout ce qu'elle touchait aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant, même si elle demandait à un passant de l'aider, il ne pourrait même pas ! Elle était toute seule.

Lucrezia alla s'asseoir plus au fond du toit, terrifiée, triste. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait ouvert les portes de la villa, qu'elle avait quittée la maison. Sa mère dormait et ses frères Cesare et Juan étaient absents, étant partis vagabonder dans les rues de Rome, explorant la ville. Ils avaient 13 et 11 ans et c'était des garçons. Ils avaient le droit de sortir maintenant. Mais pas Lucrezia. Elle avait encore désobéi. Elle serra ses genoux contre elle et se remit à pleurer. Son papa allait être encore plus furieux contre elle lorsqu'il se rendrait compte qu'elle avait disparu. Quelle punition allait-il lui donner ? Elle n'irait plus déjà à Barri avec sa famille et elle sanglota encore plus à cette idée. Deux mois loin de sa mère, de son père et de ses frères, cette idée lui était insupportable. Elle voulait Cesare. Elle voulait Cesare, à tout prix, elle voulait pleurer contre lui.

Lucrezia resta environ une heure ainsi, prostrée, à se dire qu'elle était une horrible enfant d'avoir causée tant de détresse chez son père, qu'elle était mauvaise, avant qu'on ne la retrouve. Bien sur, quand Rodrigo avait vu que sa fille avait disparu, il avait immédiatement envoyé tout ses hommes la chercher, tandis que lui-même fouillait aussi personnellement la ville, et que Juan et Cesare la cherchait aussi de leurs côtés, vu qu'ils était rentrés entre temps. Vanozza dormait et les serviteurs travaillaient dans les cuisines quand la petite avait disparu, personne n'avait rien vu. Rodrigo se maudissait et gémissait de douleur tandis qu'il arpentait les rues en appelant Lucrezia. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose à cause de sa folie, jamais il ne se la pardonnerait, jamais il ne le supporterait. Autant se jeter sur un poignard tout de suite si il avait causé la mort de sa petite Lucrezia. Il priait avec ferveur qu'on la retrouve tandis qu'il continuait d'hurler son nom dans la ville.

C'est Cesare et quelques gardes qui finirent par la trouver. Lorsque Lucrezia entendit la voix de Cesare l'appeler, elle releva la tête et lui répondit à grands cris. Cesare, déjà grand pour ses 13 ans, se retourna et vit sa soeur coincé sur le toit. Sans attendre les gardes qu'il avait semé sans vraiment le vouloir, ils étaient bien trop lents, il courut vers l'écurie et regarda l'échelle briser. Lucrezia se demanda si il allait appeler quelqu'un quand il alla vers le côté de l'écurie et qu'il s'appuie sur un rebord avant d'escalader rapidement l'écurie. Il ne pourrait pas redescendre avec elle mais les gardes allaient arriver. Il fallait juste qu'il aille auprès d'elle, qu'il s'assure qu'elle n'avait rien.

Quand Lucrezia vit son frère grimper si vite l'écurie, elle écarquilla les yeux. Il ressemblait à un vrai chat, un félin qui montait sans le moindre effort un arbre. Mais lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître juste en face d'elle, elle sentit la culpabilité la prendre de nouveau en pensant qu'il avait du fouiller toute la ville à cause d'elle et elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Oh, Lucrezia, soupira Cesare en serrant sa soeur contre lui avec un soulagement immense. Mais pourquoi tu t'es enfuie ? On était tous très inquiets !

- Je suis désolée, je suis si désolée, mon frère, pleura Lucrezia dans le cou de Cesare. Je ne voulais pas faire de la peine à papa, je ne sais même pas comment je suis venu ici, pardonne moi mon frère…

Cesare ne répondit pas mais il l'a serra encore plus fort contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, en lui murmura juste « chut, chut » à l'oreille pour essayer de la calmer. La voir ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passée pour qu'elle fuit la maison ainsi mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi malheureuse et il détestait cela. Cesare ne lui posa plus de questions, il apprendrait ce qui s'était passée de leur père, plus tard.

Les gardes finirent par arriver, tandis que Lucrezia s'était quelques peu apaisée, somnolant presque dans les bras de son frère et ils prirent Lucrezia tandis que Cesare descendit comme il était montée. Il allait exiger qu'on la laisse descendre afin qu'il lui prenne la main mais Lucrezia semblait épuiser à force de pleurer alors il l'a laissa dans les bras des gardes tandis qu'il rentrait à la maison.

Quand Rodrigo rentra chez lui, environ une demi heure plus tard vu qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné de la villa pour chercher sa fille, il était essoufflé. Une fois prévenu que sa fille allait bien et qu'elle était à la maison, il avait couru comme un fou allié afin de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver son petit bébé. Quand il arriva dans le salon, il découvrit Lucrezia dans les bras de Vanozza, qui pleurait doucement de soulagement en serrant la petite dans ses bras, qui était débraillée, sa robe rose sale et ses cheveux emmêlés. Cesare ne se tenait pas loin derrière elles et Juan sur une chaise, ayant de toute évidence envie d'aller prendre sa soeur dans ses bras lui aussi.

Lucrezia se retourna quand elle entendit son père rentrer et Rodrigo la regarda sans rien faire au début, bouleversé de soulagement. Elle allait bien. Sa petite fille allait bien. Elle avança doucement vers lui, les yeux baissés, et murmura :

- Pardon, papa, pour la statue et pour mettre enfuie…

Rodrigo ne la laissa pas finir et il s'accroupit afin de soulever son enfant dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Plus jamais, plus jamais ça. Plus jamais il ne laisserait sa colère l'emporter, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette peur à l'idée qu'il avait causé la mort de sa fille unique.

- Oh, non, non, non, mon amour, c'est papa qui est désolé, je suis terriblement désolé, ma chérie, tu n'a rien fait de mal, rien de tout. Tout va bien, maintenant. Nous irons tous à Barri bientôt, d'accord mon trésor ? Balbutia Rodrigo en regardant sa fille, qui avait les yeux bouffis d'avoir pleurée.

La petite fille hocha la tête et s'était serrée contre son père, soulagée qu'il ne soit plus en colère contre elle. Après avoir été lavée et mise au lit par toute sa famille, qui se serrait autour d'elle, heureux qu'elle soit toujours là, elle demanda à ce que Cesare reste et lui lise une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ils étaient donc partis, Vanozza et Rodrigo après avoir longuement serré leur fille contre eux. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti une telle peur. Juan avait embrassé le nez de Lucrezia pour la faire rire doucement et elle était alors restée seule avec Cesare, qui avait déjà choisi un livre dans sa petite bibliothèque personnelle avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de lui lire l'histoire d'amour d'Hélène de Troie avec Pâris, tout en ne lui lâchant pas la main un seul instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Lucrezia revint alors à elle. Ce souvenir semblait si lointain. Elle se rappelait aussi qu'ils avait passées un été merveilleux à Barri, l'un des plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et son père avait été aux petits soin pour elle tout les jours, la noyant de cadeaux et de mots doux. Il se sentait vraiment mal mais Lucrezia avait déjà tout oubliée quelques jours après l'incident. Rodrigo, lui, n'oublia jamais la crainte qu'il avait ressenti.

Lucrezia se rappela aussi comment Cesare avait été là pour elle ce jour là. Prêt à escalader sans hésitation cette écurie pour être près d'elle, pour la rassurer. Il avait toujours été comme ça pour elle. La présence la plus rassurante qui existait dans son monde. Celui qu'elle appellerait toujours lorsqu'elle aurait un problème.

Cesare éloigna Lucrezia de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains afin de la regarder. Ah, seigneur, qu'elle aimait ses mains sur son visage ! Cela lui procurait un sentiment de sécurité, de paix. Des sentiments que seul Cesare savait faire naître en elle.

- Comme ce visage m'a manqué, murmura-t-il avec intensité.

Lucrezia lui sourit d'un air incertain et se demanda ce qu'il pensait de tout ce qui s'était passée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle pensait avoir fait ce qu'il y'avait de mieux pour Rome et pour l'église, mais peut-être s'était-elle trompée ? Si faire entrer le roi de France dans Rome était une grossière erreur ? Si en fait, c'était elle qui s'était fait dupée ? Face à Cesare, elle doutait subitement de tout, même si rien n'indiquait dans son visage qu'il était mécontent d'elle. Au contraire, il l'a regardait avec une joie évidente. Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre dire. Qu'il lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas mis tout Rome en danger.

- J'ai fais venir un roi à Rome, Cesare, dit-elle avec attente tandis que les mains de son frère était descendu sur ses bras. Le roi d'un pays éloigné.

Elle observa son frère attentivement, guettant sa réponse, et le petit sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres de Cesare la rassura immédiatement.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il avec fierté. Ma petite soeur a réussie là où l'armée papale a échouée.

Lucrezia rit un peu, soulagée. Cesare était un stratège très doué, elle le savait. Si il approuvait son choix, c'est que c'était le bon. Dieu, qu'elle se sentait mieux maintenant ! Pendant un instant, son assurance avait failli. Mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle avait eu raison de s'interposer entre le roi de France et son frère.

- Il vient chercher conseil auprès du chef de la chrétienté, déclara-t-elle à Cesare.

Du moins, en apparence. Elle savait très bien qu'il était venu pour conquérir Naples, et avait aussi l'intention de déposer le pape au passage sous les conseils perfides de Della Rovere. Lucrezia avait laissée Charles XIII seul avec le pape. Rodrigo Borgia était loin d'être un faible où un imbécile. Elle avait réussie à calmer suffisamment les choses pour l'emmener jusqu'à lui. Maintenant, c'était à son père d'être rusé et de gagner la confiance du roi de France. Ce ne serait pas sans difficulté, elle le savait aussi. Tout comme Cesare. Et tout comme elle, il pensait à cela à cet instant, comme elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

- Bien sur, acquiesça-t-il d'une voix quelque peu voilée en hochant la tête.

Lucrezia voyait les émotions qui se disputaient dans le regard de son frère. Mais elle vit qu'au final il décida de penser à plus tard au roi de France et à leur père. Ils en avaient bien assez fait pour le pape, après tout. Il lui sourit avec chaleur et laissa échapper un petit rire, rire qui ne tarda pas à contaminer Lucrezia. Cesare prit sa soeur dans un de ses bras et ils marchèrent alors ensemble afin de quitter ce long couloir sombre. Que c'était bon, de retrouver cette complicité !

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, sans jamais se lâcher le bras, ils parlèrent peu, n'en éprouvant pas le besoin. Lucrezia savourait d'avoir retrouvé les seuls bras qui savaient la réconforter et l'apaiser, la seule ville dans lequel elle se sentait bien. Elle savourait ce sentiment de sécurité retrouvée, dont elle avait presque oubliée la sensation. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent dehors, dans les cours du palais apostolique, et Cesare s'éloigna quelque peu d'elle au bout d'un moment et lui demanda avec ferveur :

- Tu dois tout me raconter, petite soeur.

Lucrezia sentit la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée quelques secondes plus tôt à peine se ternir. Mais il fallait bien retourner à la réalité. Lui raconter quoi donc ? Tout ce qui s'était passée à Pesaro, en détails ? Elle n'en avait aucune envie. Plus jamais elle ne voulait repenser à cela. Si seulement elle pouvait les enterrer au fin fond de son esprit dans un coffret et ne plus jamais les en ressortir !

Cesare alla ouvrir un grillage qui se dressait devant eux afin qu'ils puissent entrer dans la cour principal du palais, regardant sa soeur, attendant la réponse.

- Il est certaine chose dont je préférais ne… ne pas parler, répondit-elle sans grande force.

Si Cesare insistait trop, elle savait bien qu'elle finirait par craquer et par tout raconter, tout avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien. Peut-être que cela lui ferait du mal, aussi. Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais à cet instant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas la force de tout dire. Un jour, peut-être. Si Cesare la laissait faire, ce qu'elle ne pensait pas.

Cesare lui prit le bras, un réflexe qui venait de la colère qui était en train de monter en lui, elle le savait bien, tandis qu'ils continuaient à marcher dans la cour intérieur.

- Ton époux, Giovanni Sforza, s'est montré discourtois ? L'interrogea-t-il avec empressement.

Une phrase à double sens. Une phrase dangereuse, même. Il lui avait promis que si son mari se montrait discourtois, il n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à sa vie. A lui servir le cœur sur un plateau, après l'avoir arrachée du corps avec un grand couteau, exactement. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas pensée qu'un jour cette phrase aurait pu devenir vraiment sérieuse. Cela lui avait fait du bien de l'entendre. Mais elle avait pensée ne jamais en avoir besoin.

Elle aimerait voir Giovanni Sforza mort. Seigneur, qu'elle aimerait voir ça ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander cela à son frère, qu'importe sa promesse. Cependant, lui faire du mal n'était pas son seul crime. Il avait trahi tout les Borgia en n'envoyant pas les troupes promises en échange du mariage. Elle en serait folle de rage, plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, elle était immensément lasse de tout cela, et fatiguée, si fatiguée.

- Plus que cela, déclara-t-elle. Il a trahi notre père, le pape.

Elle regarda Cesare mais il détourna les yeux et lui répondit avec une impatience qu'il essayait de toute évidence de contenir.

- Je sais tout de sa trahison et il devra en payer le prix, mais…

Il arrêta sa soeur en la bloquant de sa main, qu'il posa sur son ventre, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses belles prunelles vertes étaient deux mèches. Deux mèches qui attendait impatiemment d'être allumés.

- Si il a abusé de toi, c'est un prix plus lourd qu'il devra payer, ragea-t-il.

Lucrezia sentit l'épuisement la prendre d'un coup. Tout ce qu'elle avait du supporter jusqu'à maintenant remontait et elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à tout cela maintenant. Cesare mourrait d'envie d'aller tuer Giovanni, cela se sentait par tous ses gestes, cela vibrait dans sa voix. Elle avait l'impression qu'il le haïssait encore plus qu'elle-même. Une haine provenant de soupçons, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment rien dit au sujet de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Giovanni Sforza. Cela l'a touchait immensément. Il lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'elle pourrait toujours compté sur lui, plus que sur quiconque. Mais à cet instant, elle ne désirait qu'une chose, encore plus immensément que la mort de Giovanni Sforza : un lit.

- Le voyage a été très long, Cesare, répondit-elle d'une voix épuisée en s'éloignant de lui pour s'approcher de la fontaine, et j'ai réussie à garder mon allant jusqu'à présent mais…

Lucrezia vit flou pendant un instant. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Ses mains étaient accrochées à la fontaine, mais elle n'avait même plus la force de serrer et elle sentit alors ses jambes trembler, tanguer, comme si elles n'avaient plus la force pour la retenir. Une douleur intense la prit au ventre et elle gémit avant de s'effondrer mais elle sentit les bras de Cesare la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre par terre.

Cesare l'aida quelque peu à se relever et l'a fit s'appuyer contre la fontaine, en ne la lâchant pas au cas où si elle tombait. Ses mains, qui avaient été quelques peu dure lorsqu'il parlait de Giovanni Sforza, était désormais douces et délicates. Les mains qu'elle aimait chez lui, pensa-t-elle vaguement. Seigneur, qu'elle avait mal, mal à la tête.

- Lucrezia, murmura Cesare avec inquiétude, toute colère effacée de sa voix. Tu dois voir un médecin.

- Non, non, non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, ce n'est rien.

Elle allait devoir le lui dire, à présent. Comment allait-il réagir ? Il ne serait pas en colère contre elle, du moins le pensait-elle. Il comprendrait forcément mais néanmoins, elle était nerveuse de le lui dire. Mais elle avait besoin de repos, de calme. Sa tête tournait et ses jambes étaient si faibles ! Oui, il fallait qu'elle se repose et rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas tourner de l'œil.

- Mais tu est souffrante, insista-t-il avec incompréhension en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu défailles.

Il eut le réflexe de poser sa main sur son front, sur ses joues et ses tempes, et à l'intérieur d'elle cela la fit rire. Cesare faisait toujours cela quand elle était enfant dès qu'elle se sentait un peu mal. A la fois parce qu'il avait toujours la crainte qu'elle attrape la fièvre, ce qui était toujours dangereux mais aussi parce qu'il savait que ce geste la rassurait. Il n'avait jamais perdu ce réflexe, même quand elle avait grandit. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne trouverait aucune chaleur dans son visage. Au contraire, elle sentait sa peau glacée par le froid qui régnait en cet automne.

- C'est une affection des plus banales, répondit-elle difficilement en éloignant sa main de son visage, mais en ne la lâchant pas.

Le froid, la lassitude et l'inquiétude lui firent verser une larme. Il était vraiment temps, maintenant. Elle serra la main de son frère dans la sienne, la sentant chaude malgré le froid qui régnait.

- Je suis enceinte, dit-elle alors en levant les yeux vers Cesare.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, pris au dépourvu. Lucrezia tâcha de ne pas lâcher ses yeux. Elle y vit tourner beaucoup d'émotions. La surprise, l'inquiétude. Bien sur, il pensait que son enfant était de son mari. Mais elle faiblit de nouveau et il déclara, le choc vibrant dans sa voix :

- Oh, mon Dieu. Et… qui d'autres est au courant ?

- Une seule personne, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Giulia Farnèse. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ça change.

Si Giovanni Sforza apprenait qu'elle était enceinte maintenant… Bien sur, il saurait que l'enfant n'était pas de lui, vu qu'ils ne partageaient plus leur lit depuis sa chute. Cela entraînerait tellement de complications. Oh, seigneur, elle n'avait pas la force de penser à tout cela maintenant. Elle vit que Cesare ne comprit pas. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Les femmes adultères était méprisées et rejetés par tout le monde. Qu'importe les crimes du mari.

Il mit sa main sur son cou, et sa chaleur lui fit un peu de bien, et demanda à Lucrezia :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… l'enfant… Grâce à Dieu, n'est pas de mon mari, confessa-t-elle en observant son frère.

La compréhension envahit les yeux de Cesare. Elle vit qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comme il le faisait souvent. Mais à aucun instant elle ne vit de la désapprobation où de la colère. Juste de la tendresse et la conscience de tout ce que cela allait impliquer et comment il faudrait gérer les choses. Lucrezia se sentit intérieurement beaucoup mieux. Aucun jugement dans le regard de son frère. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne lui jetait pas la pierre comme l'aurait fait tant d'autres frères. Mais Cesare Borgia n'était pas n'importe quel frère. Il était le seul qui la soutiendrait envers et contre tout et elle voyait bien qu'il cherchait déjà comment l'aider. Elle n'était pas seule face à cette situation et cette idée la réconfortait tellement. Lucrezia avait l'impression qu'un immense poids s'était retiré de ses épaules.

Cesare l'attira contre lui, posant la tête de la jeune fille contre son torse, juste sous la sienne et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Lucrezia ferma alors les yeux, apaisée même si elle souffrait toujours. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à rien, juste de se blottir aux creux des bras de Cesare et d'oublier, de se reposer. Dans ses bras, elle pouvait trouver la paix, la sérénité. Et elle en avait besoin plus que jamais.

Au bout du compte, il l'emmena à son lit, dans sa chambre du palais apostolique, et la laissa s'y allonger. Cesare avait encore insisté pour qu'un médecin vienne la voir afin qu'il s'assure que tout se passe, lui assurant que ce serait un homme de confiance et qu'il ne parlerait de la grossesse à personne, mais Lucrezia avait refusée et Cesare avait compris qu'elle était bien trop épuisée pour qu'il la fatigue encore avec cela. Il la convaincrait bien plus tard de consulter au moins une sage femme, pensait-il sûrement. Il embrassa sa soeur sur le front mais elle était déjà endormie, profondément.

Lucrezia ne dormit pas longtemps, trois où quatre heures peut-être. En tout cas, quand elle se réveilla, Cesare était de nouveau dans sa chambre, assis sur un fauteuil en face du lit. Il avait du aller voir leur père et elle savait qu'il lui certainement tout dit. Elle pouvait cacher à beaucoup de monde sa grossesse mais certainement pas au pape de Rome ni au reste de sa famille. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, bien qu'encore fatiguée. Cesare lui sourit tendrement et lui demanda alors :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux, mon frère, sourit-elle.

- Assez pour faire un petit voyage de nouveau ?

Lucrezia fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Je connais un endroit, l'éclaira-t-il en la regardant intensément. Un endroit où personne ne te trouvera.

Intriguée, bien que l'esprit pas encore très éveiller, elle accepte de suivre Cesare. Le voyage ne fut pas bien long, comme promis et ils arrivèrent devant un couvent, dans la campagne, à environ quinze kilomètres de Rome. Mais même si le voyage avait été court, elle était encore fragile et pas assez reposée, aussi fut-elle bien contente de rentrer dans le couvent et elle fut surprise de voir qu'on y laissa entrer Cesare sans poser de questions mais elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle savait qu'il lui dirait tout bien assez vite. Il dit quelque chose à une soeur qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs et Cesare l'entraîna alors dans la chapelle du couvent, où ils s'assirent tout les deux.

- Je suis le bienfaiteur de ce couvent, déclara-t-il tandis que Lucrezia laissait promener ses yeux dans la chapelle. Tu y seras en sécurité.

Personne ne pouvait forcer une femme à sortir du couvent. Pas même un mari colérique. C'était un péché grave. Cela, Lucrezia le savait et c'était une bonne chose pour se débarrasser de Giovanni Sforza. Mais malgré le charme évident du couvent Sainte-Cecilia, elle n'avait pas très envie de se faire nonne. Etait-ce pourtant ce que son frère attendait d'elle ? Elle ne pouvait y croire mais préféra poser la question :

- Dois-je prendre le voile ?

- Non, répondit-il d'une voix ferme. Mais tu vas pouvoir t'y reposer, pendant le reste de ta grossesse.

Lucrezia passa d'instinct la main sur son ventre mais bien sur, elle n'y sentit rien pour l'instant. Bientôt, son ventre serait rond de l'enfant de Paolo. Cette idée la réconfortait aussi. Son enfant n'aurait pas la monstruosité de Giovanni Sforza mais la douceur et la bonté de Paolo. Lucrezia imagina passer les prochains mois ici. Cela lui ferait du bien, sans doute, isoler un peu de Rome, de la politique, et des problèmes. Mais en disant cela, Cesare lui avait également ôté un immense poids du cœur : elle n'aurait pas à retournée chez son époux. Du moins, pas pour le moment en tout cas. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas que pour cela que Cesare tenait à ce qu'elle reste loin de Rome.

- Il faut donc que je me cache, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu douloureuse.

- Au moins jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant, acquiesça-t-il. Nous allons devoir faire annuler ton mariage.

Lucrezia regarda son frère, sceptique. Etait-il sérieux ? Mais son visage, de profil, indiquait que oui. Il était parfaitement détendu, regardant droit devant lui avec calme. Un fol espoir s'empara d'elle. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Pourrait-elle être libérée définitivement de son époux ? Ne jamais devoir retourner à Pesaro ?

- Mon mariage peut être annulé ? L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.

- Seulement si il n'a pas été consommé, déclara-t-il, quelque peu difficilement.

Son espoir s'évanouie aussitôt mais Lucrezia ne comprenait pas Cesare. Il savait très bien que le mariage avait été consommé, elle le lui avait confié ! Et même si l'enfant qu'elle portait n'était pas celui de Giovanni Sforza, il restait néanmoins une preuve qu'elle n'était plus chaste.

- Mais j'attends un enfant, Cesare, murmura-t-elle, la déception la rongeant de l'intérieur.

Cesare se tourna vers elle et la regarda de son regard intelligent, regard qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il préparait quelque chose d'ingénieux. Lucrezia était perdue. Pour cette fois, elle ne comprenait où Cesare cherchait à en venir

- Certes, dit-il, mais il n'est pas de lui.

- Mais mon mariage à bien été consommé, lui rappela-t-elle vivement.

Il soupira et baissa la tête, fermant les yeux, et la jeune fille savait que c'était parce qu'il pensait à ce qu'elle avait subi mais Lucrezia était perdue dans l'atroce souvenir de sa première nuit. Elle qui avait tant rêvée d'un prince, un prince aux longs cheveux noirs, qui serait doux, gentil… Autant dire qu'elle avait eu Lucifer à la place.

- Et… de la plus pénible des manières, continua-t-elle d'une voix hantée.

- Mon âme, répliqua Cesare d'une voix dure, sois sans crainte. Je trouverais une solution, je te le jure.

Il l'avait regardée dans les yeux en disant cela et Lucrezia sortit alors de ses mauvais souvenirs et laissa l'espoir la regagner un peu. Il ne lui avait jamais menti. Et jamais il ne lui avait fait de promesse qu'il n'avait pas tenu. Si il lui jurait qu'il trouverait le moyen pour qu'elle ne retourne pas auprès de son mari, elle le croyait et elle avait envie d'en pleurer de joie.

- Et j'ai ici une amie très chère qui a promis qu'elle prendrait grand soin de toi, continua-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Une amie ? Cesare s'était lié d'amitié avec une femme du couvent ? Connaissant son frère, cela devait être plus qu'une amie. Si il désirait vraiment, il se ficherait bien de l'habit de nonne. Dans le fond, Cesare était certainement le moins croyant de la famille. Ce qui était ironique, vu qu'il était cardinal. Lucrezia lui sourit un peu et demanda :

- Son nom ?

- Soeur Martha, répondit-il, et son regard partit pendant quelques instants. Elle s'appelait autrefois Ursula Bonadeo.

Ursula Bonadeo. Elle se rappelait de ce nom. Cesare l'avait mentionné rapidement lorsqu'elle était revenue à Rome et elle avait bien compris que c'était la femme dont il s'était épris et qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Qui qu'elle soit, elle avait pestée contre cette fille lorsqu'elle était repartie à Pesaro. Elle n'en avait rien dit à Cesare mais si une femme était capable de le rejeter, cela voulait dire que ce n'était qu'une idiote qui ignorait qu'elle homme merveilleux elle avait entre les mains. Mais Lucrezia ne dit rien de ses pensées, qui blesserait son frère, elle le savait.

- Je m'en souviens, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire tout en regardant son frère.

Rien que ce nom le tourmentait. Elle en voulait vraiment à cette, décidément. Cesare ne méritait pas d'avoir le cœur brisé, il était celui qui le méritait le moins de leur famille. Lucrezia aurait voulu plus que tout effacer cette expression de souffrance du visage de Cesare mais tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne guérirait pas son cœur, elle le savait. Il finit par la regarder et il lui sourit un peu à son tour, bien que ses yeux ne retrouvèrent pas leur éclat.

Les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas et ils se levèrent de concert, pour accueillir la nouvelle arrivée. Lucrezia vit une soeur s'approcher, et elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Ursula Bonadeo. Elle avait un visage magnifique, cette femme, ainsi qu'un regard doux et un sourire plein de bonté. Le genre de femme dont on à envie d'être aimée. Pourtant, même si elle faisait bonne figure, Lucrezia mourrait d'envie d'aller secouer cette pauvre fille et lui demander quelle folie l'avait traversé d'entrer au couvent plutôt que de rester près de Cesare. Cesare les présenta et Ursula déclara avec gentillesse se rappeler d'elle. Apparemment, elle était à son mariage avec Giovanni.

« Décidément, mon frère, ce mariage n'a entraînée que de mauvaises choses, pour toi comme pour moi » pensa Lucrezia. Cette horrible soirée les avait liés tout deux à deux personnes qui ne les méritaient pas. Même si cette Ursula ne semblait pas méchante, elle était de toute évidence une belle idiote. Si Lucrezia avait été à sa place, jamais elle ne se serait enfermée dans un couvent. Avoir un homme comme Cesare est un cadeau précieux. Et les femmes qui ne savait pas le conserver et au contraire, le brisait, exaspérait au plus haut point Lucrezia. Elle se rappelait vaguement d'elle, aussi. Elle l'avait remarquée pour sa beauté, à son mariage.

Lucrezia fut la douceur incarnée. Après tout, elle allait passer plusieurs mois aux soins de soeur Martha, alors autant avoir de bonnes relations avec elle, même si elle ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner d'avoir briser le cœur de son frère. Mais elle avait l'air d'avoir le cœur bon malgré tout. Et elle n'était de toute évidence par étrangère à la douleur qu'une femme peut endurer entre les mains d'un homme, comme ses paroles le confirmaient lorsque Lucrezia lui parla de ses cheveux et de sa beauté.

Soeur Martha s'approcha de Lucrezia et posa une main douce sur elle en lui disant qu'elle serait au calme ici. Lucrezia comprit ce qui avait attirée son frère en cette fille. Cette grande douceur, cette gentillesse infinie. Dommage qu'elle n'avait pas pris conscience de la chance qu'elle avait. C'était une gentille fille, de toute évidence. Mais pas très maligne. Alors qu'elles s'éloignaient un peu toutes les deux, la voix de Cesare résonna dans la pièce :

- Je dois vous avertir, ma soeur. Je viendrais ici aussi souvent que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Il avait regardé Ursula en disant cela et cela déplut à Lucrezia. Elle sentit même au fond d'elle-même… un pincement de jalousie. Oh, de toute évidence, elle n'était pas habituée à partagée Cesare avec d'autres femmes ! Jamais il n'avait aimée de fille, auparavant. Elle pensait qu'elle aimerait le savoir amoureux mais étrangement, cela la contrariait qu'il désire venir pour voir Ursula, même si elle savait qu'il viendrait aussi pour elle. Mais elle aurait voulu que ce ne soit que pour _elle. _

- Faites donc, répondit Ursula, un peu sèchement.

- Je le ferais, répliqua-t-il.

« Pauvre, pauvre petite idiote » pensa Lucrezia. Seigneur, comment pouvait-elle être ainsi envers l'homme qui l'aimait ? Soeur où pas soeur, elle aurait sourit à Cesare, elle. Elle lui aurait répondu chaleureusement, avec tendresse, avec amour. Pas avec cette sécheresse coupante. Lucrezia ne devait pas laisser sa colère entacher l'opinion qu'elle aurait d'Ursula sinon quoi les prochains mois ne seraient pas si reposants que cela. Elle regarda Cesare et l'expression de détermination qu'il avait la fit sourire. Cesare Borgia ne baisserait pas si facilement les bras, même pour une femme qui ne le méritait pas.

Il regarda sa soeur alors et l'amour qui envahit ses yeux lui réchauffa le cœur et calma sa jalousie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être jalouse. Cesare l'aimerait toujours d'un amour qu'il n'aurait pour aucune autre femme, elle le savait. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit les larmes montés un peu à l'idée qu'il s'en aille. Elle le reverrait bientôt, bien sur, mais pourtant elle avait l'impression de le quitter à nouveau. Sans doute était-elle restée trop longtemps loin de lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder, donc elle garda les yeux baissés vers le sol, se sentant envahi par le chagrin.

- Au revoir, mon âme, chuchota-t-il en mettant la main sur sa joue et elle releva alors la tête.

Il lui promit dans ses yeux de revenir vite et il lui baisa alors le font, et Lucrezia ferma alors les yeux, savourant la pression de ses lèvres douce contre son front, contre lequel il posa le sien ensuite dans un geste de tendresse. C'était incroyable comme la peau de Cesare avait un effet de paix sur elle. Peut-être cette idée de couvent n'était-elle pas si bien que cela, après tout. Elle aurait été plus en paix auprès de lui. Dans ses bras. Mais il le fallait, ne serait-ce que le temps que Cesare trouve une solution pour le mariage. Giovanni Sforza ne pourrait pas l'obliger à revenir si elle était au couvent.

Encore une raison d'haïr cet homme. Il l'éloignait de Cesare, à cet instant. Mais il reviendrait vite, il l'avait promis. Et il tenait toujours ses promesses. Bien vite, elle serait à nouveau dans ses bras.


End file.
